1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brassieres. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods of making cotton blend glue brassieres. Such brassieres include a finished edge that does not require separate binding or narrow edge finishing.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that the comfortability of wearing of a brassiere is improved when the brassiere is made of a material that is soft and supple, yet capable of providing shape and control to support the breasts of the wearer. Natural fabrics, such as cotton, and blends of natural and synthetic fabrics, such as cotton, polyester and spandex, are a popular choice for making brassieres. These fabrics are soft and flexible, yet they shape and contour the breasts of the wearer. The comfortability of a brassiere is also improved when a brassiere does not have seams or elastic bands that may “dig in” and constrict the blood flow in the torso area of the wearer.
Advances have been made in the use of adhesives to bind fabrics. However, prior laminates bind natural fibers, such as cotton, together in such a manner as to “lock up” the fibers, and, thus, prevent the laminates from stretching. As a result, such brassieres still require several finishing steps in order to complete the manufacturing of the brassiere. Such finishing steps include the addition of binding materials, such as elastic, to provide support, stretch, and a finished edge.
Given the foregoing, there is a need for methods of making brassieres made of a material that is soft and supple, yet is capable of providing shape and control to support the breasts of the wearer, without seams or elastic.